Send in the Clones: One Piece Style
by Emma Iveli
Summary: Luffy clones himself thanks to a magical hammock. And soon his clones start causing problems! Come on! You know the story, now read the One Piece version! Please R&R.


A/N:It's time for the Annual Treehouse of Horror /One Piece story! It was a hard one this year... then me and Techomaru spitballed some ideas and the twist ending with this one was too fun not to use... so enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or Simpsons if I did then there would be something One Piece at Universal Florida! And not just Universal Japan...

Luffy: But don't you live in California.

Emma: Yeah, but I went to Universal Orlando like a month ago and having a One Piece ride to with the Simpsons ride would have awesome!

Send in the Clones: One Piece Style

By Emma Iveli

Luffy was laying on the Thousand Sunny's hammock… because Luffy decided to have one day. He was just realizing.

"Luffy we need to talk!" said Nami.

"What?" asked Luffy.

Nami took out a list of chores.

"You need to do these chores." Said Nami.

"But I'm the captain." Muttered Luffy, "And I just ate a ton of meat…"

"That meat was supposed to last three days." Muttered Nami.

"Was it now?" asked Luffy.

That was when the hammock broke.

"Hammocks! Get your hammocks!" yelled someone.

"Oh yeah, I heard this island has a hammock man." Said Luffy.

Nami sighed as Luffy went to buy something from the hammock man.

Luffy was looking at a rather fancy hammock.

"You have quite the eye. It's 1,000 berries" Said the hammock man, "But beware, that hammock is woven with comfort and pure evil!"

"You had me at comfort." Said Luffy paying him the money.

Luffy went back to the ship to set it up.

"And now for a test sleep." Said Luffy.

He got into the hammock but then he began to flip around a lot until he was ejected.

"What the…" muttered Luffy.

That was when another one came out.

"What it's a another me." Said Luffy.

He looked at the other Luffy. It had a blank expression, Luffy noticed it had no belly button, but he still had his golden balls/family jewels.

"All right! I think this might be the answer to my problems." Said Luffy.

One of Luffy's chores was to sharpen knives.

While Luffy laid nearby on the hammock, that was when heard a groan and it turned out the clone stabbed himself in the heart.

"Whoa how did that happen?" asked Luffy.

He ended up falling out of the hammock creating another clone.

Luffy shrugged and had his new clone dump the dead one off the Thousand Sunny.

Luffy took out some meat from his pocket and started to eat it.

"Meat for Luffy?" asked the clone.

"This is mine." Said Luffy, "How about you do some chores."

"Me need clone." Said the clone.

"Where am I going to get a clone?" asked Luffy.

That was when he remembered the hammock.

He created two more clones and they all went to help out the crewmembers with chores and other things they don't normally do.

One clone went shopping with Nami.

"So how do I look?" asked Nami.

"Look good… color look nice on you." Said the clone.

"Oh that's sweet." Said Nami.

Meanwhile one of the clones was playing some sort of game with Usopp, Chopper and Brook.

"I do good job." Said the clone.

The other three huddled together.

"Is it just me or is Luffy dumber than usual?" asked Usopp.

They all looked at the clone beating up part a cart with out even looking at it.

"Met not notice." Said Brook with a shrug.

Meanwhile the clone and Nami got back to the ship.

"You were so nice today I'm going convince Sanji to give you a big feast tonight." Said Nami.

The clone nodded but then Luffy showed up.

"I'll be taking over." Said Luffy.

"Nuh-uh!" yelled the clone.

Luffy and the clone fought they and they evenly match.

"We're evenly matched…" muttered Luffy.

"Me concur…" said the clone.

That was when two more clones pulled the clone away.

Luffy laughed, "It will take three Luffys to beat the original." said Luffy.

The three looked at each other.

"I mean four… four!" yelled Luffy.

"D'oh!" yelled three clones.

One morning Luffy offered Sanji to make breakfast, Sanji kicked him and said no that he didn't want him burning down the ship.

So Luffy didn't use his clones to make breakfast.

But still the crew has noticed his new energy lately.

"It's like you're a new person." Said Nami.

"I think he's up to something." Said Sanji.

"What makes you say that?" asked Zoro.

"Why would Luffy offer to make breakfast." Said Sanji.

"You're just jealous that he went shopping with Nami." Muttered Zoro.

Sanji glared at Zoro.

That was when Cavendish approached the window.

"Hey Luffy…" said Cavendish.

The crew stared at him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" asked Sanji voicing all of their thoughts.

Hey someone needed to be in Flanders' role.

Anyways…

"Look it doesn't master why I'm here, I need to barrow one of you cannons." Muttered Cavendish.

"Fine but you have to pay." Muttered Nami.

"Fine…" muttered Cavendish.

He gave them money. Luffy saw one of his clones hold up a cannon and Luffy nodded.

"So what are you plans for today?" asked Chopper.

"I don't know… I have to think about it." Said Luffy.

That was when he looked out the window and he saw the clone hold up the smoldering head of Cavendish.

Luffy screamed.

"It something wrong?" asked Robin.

"No everything's fine, I just have to use the bathroom for a really long time… not in a weird way though…" said Luffy.

He gathered all of the 30 plus clones he made through the last few days, and goat a cart he found and took them all to an abandoned cornfield.

"Now before I abound you hear… does anyone know their way to the Thousand Sunny?" asked Luffy.

All of them began to sing that song where Luffy got his directions from.

"Okay… so none of you know…" said Luffy.

He began to leave, he looked at the evil hammock.

"Now to do something so no one ever uses it again." Said Luffy.

He just threw it and ran off, leaving the clones to look at it.

And so the hammock was tied to a tree and one of the Luffy clones and many more clones were made.

However someone of them were wrong, such on with no face, one with a longer head, one that was Natsu Dragneel (I'm a Fairy Tail fan… if you need proof go read Fairy Moon or Titania Falls!), one that was Demaro Black, one that was very fat and one voiced by Erica Schroeder.

"I'm going to be king of the pirates!" said the voiced by Erica Schroeder.

And so the Luffy horde began to cause chaos.

Eating all of the corn, and the poor corn framer. Eating a ton of a meat and having to go poop behind the butcher. And so many other things.

The Straw Hats watched the chaos on the island.

"There goes another building." Said Chopper.

"I bet the restaurants are doing record business." Said Sanji.

Meanwhile at one of the island's many restaurants it was swarmed by the clones.

"All right who's paying the tab?" asked the waiter.

"Marco!" said the Luffy clones.

"Anything for Luffys." Said Marco with a shrug.

Back on the Thousand Sunny…

"Luffy do you have anything to do with this horde?" asked Nami.

"What makes you think that?" asked Luffy.

Nami punched him hard, and a again and gain.

"Okay… that hammock I bought made clones…" said Luffy, "But I don't know why there's so many…"

Nami sighed and so the Straw Hats had a ceasefire with the world government to get rid of the Luffy horde.

"We have to figure out how to get rid of all these Luffy before they over take the world." Said one of the Marines.

"Or… we could just abound the island and leave it to a Buster Call." Said a world governed official.

Everyone in the cringed and shrugged realign that probably won't work.

"I do have an idea how to get rid of them…" said Robin pointing to Luffy crying over meat.

"Why do we need to get kill them… we just have to secure that evil hammock. I have an idea that will let them all live." Said the token warlord who was invited

The Straw Hats all sighed at the War Lord, knowing why that person wanted them alive.

"I even have someone in mind to help me take them." Said the War Lord.

And so the plan was initiated, which was to use Giant Birds to carry huge chunks of meat to the coast and hover them near boats.

They all boarded the boats…

The captain and warlord of them cheered.

"Luffy-Sama!" cheered the War Lord.

Indeed it was Hancock who volunteered.

And the one she got help get take the Luffy clones off their hands.

"Luffy-Sempai!" cheered Bartolomeo.

Tell me he isn't gay for Luffy!

And so the two took the Luffy clones as their own crew members.

And so the Straw Hats sailed adyta from the island deciding to pretend that nothing ever happened.

"Good…" said Luffy.

They all looked at Luffy and saw he had no belly button.

"Wait if you're here… where's the real Luffy?" asked Usopp.

Meanwhile on Hancock's boat she and the real Luffy were getting married.

"So once this is done I'll have that meat?" asked Luffy.

"Of course." Said Hancock.

And so Hancock and Luffy got married…

The End!

"Seriously! You end it like that!" yelled Nami.

I SAID…

THE END!

A/N: Thank you for reading and Happy Halloween!


End file.
